Forum:Wiki Automatic Populating
Wiki Automatic Populating I have quite a bit of yo-yo data in my private digital collection and I certainly wouldn't mind sharing it, but I don't want to have to manually reformat and upload it. Is there any way to batch up a whole wad of data in a canonical form and present it to some filter program that will set up an appropriate Wiki page and links? For example, I can export from my collection database into, say, CSV format and even mass-edit to accommodate links to photos, rearrange fields, whatever. I could probably even create a mondo file with all the stuff from my collection formatted in Wiki markup based on a given template. This kind of thing would also be useful for migrating existing on-line collections and data (like over at Area 51). Is there such an animal? oldyoyoguy 18:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) *Wow sounds like you have alot of neat stuff. I'm not sure if there is a program that would automatically upload all your info into wiki format, but if there is it would be helpfull to all of us. Normally you would have to do it the old fashion way of posting pics then entering the information and formating it manually. We always appreciate new editing and content, so If there is anything I could do to help please let me know.-- MadYoer (Communicate!) 16:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *I would be willing to help manually enter the pages if it comes down to it and I'd love to see your data collection. Yo-dini 21:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *No such animal to my knowledge, but maybe we could sort something out. Could you do a simple export and upload it somewhere for us to have a look at? --Wilfred 14:48, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *hi, i was asked to step in and offer some help. the easist way to get data into a wiki is via Special:Import, which reads a certain format of xml to make pages. you can see this format if you export a page using . :if you can export your data into csv, it is not that much work to get it into the wiki. there arent any premade softwares to do this, but it doesnt take that much work to write a script that can read the csv data and make it into the proper xml data format. :i've done this many times my self, and have a couple code libraries that are on my machine to make it easy to do. i dont think i could clean them up, or untie them from other things to hand them out, but i would be more then willing to help convert the data for you. Uberfuzzy 21:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) **OK, there are two issues I can think of here that we need to sort out so we can do an import. **#Any pages that already exist will have to be added to manually. **#We need an infobox format that contains the information included in oldyoyoguy's data. **What proportion of the yo-yo data already has a page? Is the current infobox (can be seen at Anti-Yo Fluchs) sufficient? --Wilfred 09:10, 16 August 2008 (UTC)